韦斯莱的生日礼物
by MooooFei
Summary: Ron收到了他最好的生日礼物


第一次在funfiction这个平台上发文

之前罗恩贺文搬运到这里

人物属于JKR，ooc属于我

"罗恩！就算今天是你生日也不能赖床！快点下来！"莫丽忙着灶台上的早饭，抬头冲着楼上吼道"5分钟内看不到你下来，你今天就别想过生日！"

"好了莫丽，生日就让他多睡一会儿吧"亚瑟无奈的将手上的报纸放下，说着，但看到自己的夫人瞪过来的眼神，他明智的选择不再言语转而继续看手上的报纸。

罗恩迷迷糊糊从床上爬起来，听着母亲的怒吼，他也渐渐由迷糊转而清醒，今天是他的生日，但在庆祝之前，最好还是赶快下楼，他可不想明日的预言家日报头条是"13岁男孩生日因赖床被母亲手撕"

"嘭！"在罗恩打开房门的一刹那，他的眼前出现一串耀眼的光，金色的火花簇拥在中间一团火红色的烈焰，烟花在他眼前上下跳跃，变幻成一个又一个花朵，最终在一阵噼里啪啦的声响过后化成"生日快乐"的字样，然后消散在空气中，留下一股淡淡的火药味。

"天杀的。"罗恩半是惊吓半是激动地说，站在一旁的弗雷德和乔治对罗恩的反应很是满意。

"哈哈哈生日快乐罗尼"弗雷德在一旁做着鬼脸。

"怎样，我和弗雷德花了两年研制出来的韦斯莱招牌烟花是不是很酷？"乔治在另一旁得意的说着。"我和弗雷德决定了，毕业后就去开一家玩笑商店，三年之内扳倒佐克，五年之内开到法国！"

这时，楼上楼下传来两个暴怒的声音"弗雷德！乔治！说了多少次家里不能放烟花！"莫丽冲上楼梯和从房间探出脑袋的珀西一起吼道。

"哎呀，忘了我们的级长大人正在忙他的魔药课作业"弗雷德对着珀西咧了咧嘴，在莫丽愤怒的注视下跑下楼，返身又做个鬼脸。

"求求级长大人不要因为我无知的过错给我扣分关禁闭。"乔治对着珀西双手合十祈祷，但他的脸上满是嘲弄的神情，在莫丽手上的擀面杖落到自己的屁股前赶忙跟着跑下楼。

"俩个惹祸精！"珀西对着楼下骂道，然后转向自己的母亲"妈我可能待会儿不下去了，魔药课的作业和级长反馈有点多，麦格教授说明天她就要。我今天务必要完成。"他死板地说完便走回房间，但他不一会儿又出来，对罗恩说："对了罗恩，生日快乐。"随即珀西把门"哐当"一声关上。

罗恩走下楼，琳琅满目的食物铺了一桌，在他的印象中是很少有的，上一次这么丰盛的时候还是送查理去罗马工作。

罗恩坐到桌子前，看着眼前的一切，他有一种说不出来的开心，金妮也一蹦一跳的扑到他的怀里，稚嫩的声音对着罗恩大声喊着"哥哥生日快乐！"他宠溺的摸了摸金妮的小脑袋，这时，他回头望着门口，心里有一点苦涩，赫敏会来祝自己生日快乐吗？他也有点后悔，他不应该因为克鲁克山和斑斑的缘故和赫敏吵得那么凶，斑斑的死说不定是真的自己不小心导致的，他应该如赫敏说的那样多放一点心在斑斑上。现在，他不仅失去了斑斑，也失去了和赫敏的友谊。

不，或许说她始终没有把自己当过朋友，当他肆无忌惮地在她面前说她是个"万事通"时，当他嘲讽她只会读书时，他已经知道赫敏对自己的反感应该深植在内心。而他现在居然还想奢求她来祝自己生日快乐？罗恩啊罗恩，你脑袋是不是被鬼飞球击中了？

他自嘲的笑了笑，莫丽的鼓掌声打断了他的想象。

"好了好了，罗恩，我最最可爱的小儿子，你真是我的骄傲。"莫丽笑着看着他。

"得了吧妈妈，你和所有儿子都这么说"弗雷德嘴里塞着牛奶麦片，含糊不清的说着"不，除了我和弗雷德"乔治也在一旁适当的补充。

"麦片堵不住你俩的嘴吗？"莫丽斥道，又转向罗恩，手里递过一个包裹"好，现在来看看你的礼物"

"谢谢妈妈"罗恩一脸欣喜的接过礼物，利索的打开，打开的瞬间罗恩脸上的笑渐渐凝固住了"怎么样，我花了一周时间才织好的，还有有你一直想要的扫帚！"

罗恩抖开暗紫色的毛衣，又看看那把尾部已经分岔的扫帚，抬起头嘲弄的说："所以一成不变的毛衣和比尔淘汰下来的光轮就是我的生日礼物？"

莫丽脸上的笑容转成一丝窘迫，小声地说"罗恩，你知道我们家的情况……"

"所以我的礼物永远是别人淘汰的？去年珀西的羽毛笔？前年查理的护具？"罗恩越说越大声，他的脸因生气转成和他头发一样的红色，双手紧紧扣住桌子，发出一阵令人牙酸的吱呀声。

他现在只想将他的情绪释放出来，与赫敏吵架的愤怒，收到二手礼物的委屈，这些种种，隐藏在他内心的负面一股脑发作出来。

"罗恩"亚瑟放下报纸，看向罗恩，眼中包含着无奈。乔治和弗雷德也放下手中的食物，看看罗恩，又看看彼此，叹了一口气。金妮缩到一旁，无助地看着发怒的哥哥和沉默的妈妈，楼上珀西打开房门，刚想呵斥罗恩，看到眼前的场景缩了缩脖子，返回房间。一时间，只听得见莫丽的低声抽泣。

"咚咚咚"门响了。

罗恩愤愤地瞪了一眼母亲，随即回过身去开门。

"生日快乐，罗恩！"

映入他眼帘的是那棕色卷曲而蓬松的卷发，刘海因为出汗附在额前，脸上透出一种运动过后才有的粉红色。面前的少女一边轻轻的喘气，一边笑着看着他，手里拿着一副类似于画的东西。

是赫敏！罗恩呆住了。他不敢想象眼前的画面。

她怎么会来，她没有生我的气吗？还有她竟然记得我的生日？！

"怎么？不欢迎我进去吗？"眼前的赫敏歪着头看着他，那棕色的卷发垂在肩头，她探这身子往陋居里望去，眼眸里闪过一丝疑惑"唉？你妈妈怎么哭啦？"

"没事没事，我太激动了，赶快进来吧格兰杰小姐"莫丽擦去眼角的泪水，招呼着赫敏进来。捎带着将像是被施了个石化咒的罗恩拖了进来。

"呐，给你的"赫敏将手上的物品递给罗恩，罗恩刚想拆，有两只手却从别的方向将其抢走。

"让我俩先看看"乔治和弗雷德异口同声的说道，还没等罗恩开口制止，他俩已经拆开包裹，发出一声惊叹

"查理火炮队的海报！还是特典款？！""这玩意儿市面上还没有，赫敏你从哪儿搞来的？"

罗恩也惊讶地看着赫敏，赫敏脸上泛起红晕，小声说道："这是我常去的那家书店进的，老板看我买的书多就送给我了"然后她转向罗恩"我记得你和我说过你最喜欢查理火炮队对吧。怎么样，喜欢吗？"

罗恩看着眼前的少女甜美的笑容，望着她棕色眼眸里的笑意，心里泛起一种异样的情绪，她没有因为两人之前激烈的争吵而将他们俩之间的友谊抛之脑后，她记得他和她说过的每一件事，他的爱好，她将他记在心中

想到这里，之前的因为礼物而升起的怒火随即消散。

"怎么？不喜欢？"赫敏看到罗恩没有说话，眼中的光彩暗淡下去

"不，我只是不知道说什么话来形容这种喜悦"罗恩对她说着"这是我收到的最好的生日礼物。"

"爸爸生日快乐！"

罗恩还躺在床上，突然一个身影如炮弹一样砸到自己床上，他感受到身上受到的重量，略带痛苦地睁开眼看去，雨果正一脸呆萌的看着他，罗丝站在床边扶着额头，一脸无奈"雨果啊，要是你天天这么喊爸爸起床，爸爸迟早有一天会被你压死"

"好了好了我起来了"罗恩笑着把趴在身上的雨果抱起来，突然他想到什么，看了看身边床上的空位，向罗丝问道"罗丝你妈去哪儿了？"

"她昨天不是和你说过今天要去加班吗，你忘了？"罗丝疑惑地看着自己父亲"你该不会是刚才被雨果压傻了吧？"

"怎么可能"罗恩反驳着，推开房门

"嘭"

韦斯莱牌的独特烟花在他面前绽开，绚烂之后，熟悉的"生日快乐"在他眼前浮现

"40岁生日快乐啊小罗尼"乔治看着罗恩，笑着说"我们的小罗尼都四十了，弗雷德要是看到你这样一定会打趣你至少二十分钟"

空气里一阵凝固，还是乔治自己打破了僵局，苦笑道"算了，再说下去弗雷德就要说我了。"

"乔治你这个生日烟花放了20年了，能不能有点新意，这样下去你的产品要被贴上过时的标签了"金妮挽着哈利，在一旁打趣着。身后，阿不思和詹姆一脸震惊的表情看着乔治，毕竟他俩是第一次看到韦斯莱招牌烟花。

"再过时也比珀西的回忆录有趣"乔治耸了耸肩，答道。又凑上前问雨果："怎么，刚才烟花好不好看，以后要不要来店里上班啊"雨果显然还沉溺在刚才的烟花中，怔怔的点了点头

"你啊，要是赫敏知道你把雨果拐到笑话店里上班，她估计会直接杀到店里去吧"金妮笑着调侃着乔治，又向四周看看，问道"对了，赫敏人呢？怎么没见到她？"

罗恩笑着指了指挂在墙上的钟，写着"赫敏"的指针指向魔法部"她今天要加班，可能很晚才回来。"

这时，哈利递过来一张海报"罗恩，这时查理火炮队的海报，你看看你卧室里那张海报，都多旧了，至少是20年前的了吧"罗恩苦笑着收下，答道"哈利，你知道我多少年都不看魁地奇了，再说，现在的查理火炮队我一个人都不认识。"

"那你还把那张海报挂在上面？"哈利不解地问

罗恩看向那张已经褪色的海报，湛蓝的眼睛含着无限的深情，轻轻地低语"那不仅仅是一张海报。"说完，他又转回头，对着雨果他们"好了，孩子们，有谁要和罗恩叔叔玩点韦斯莱把戏吗？""我要我要！"雨果罗丝和詹姆异口同声答道，急忙和罗恩下楼玩去，阿不思也想和他们一起，但他想到了什么，回过头可怜地看着自己的父母，哈利看着他委屈的神情，蹲下身摸了摸阿不思的脑袋，说"今天就去玩吧，阿不思"阿不思得到爸爸的首肯后，开心的跟着跑了下去。

整个下午，罗恩家里呈现一片欢乐，乔治和罗恩使出了浑身解数让雨果等人惊叫连连。

哈利和金妮在院子中微型魁地奇打的有来有回，随后乔治和罗恩也加入其中。格兰芬多四位顶尖的魁地奇球手在放下扫帚数十年后再一次一起对决，激烈的对抗让孩子们都屏着一口气。

罗恩已经很久没有这么开心过了，但他心里还有有一点淡淡的失望，如果这个时候赫敏在一旁，如在霍格沃茨一样在他身边，看着他扑掉一个又一个刁钻的球，为他欢呼，为他喝彩该有多少。

当然，罗恩很快就释然了，早在他辞去傲罗的职务时他就清楚自己未来要承担的一切，赫敏的工作注定要花费更多的时间在工作上，而他应该做的不是冲着赫敏抱怨陪伴的时间太少而是帮她分担家内的辛劳。

"喂，罗恩！再来一局，这局我要射穿你！"乔治在一旁叫着

"好！让你进一个球就算我输，别忘了我可是格兰芬多的王！"罗恩笑着，骑上扫帚升上天空。

下午欢乐的时光很快就过去，"铛"吊钟已经翘了十下，本应上床睡觉的雨果今天却格外的亢奋，他一动不动地盯着钟看，而罗恩和罗丝则还在一旁继续着下午的巫师棋，突然雨果大喊"妈妈，妈妈回来了"

壁炉里闪过一阵绿光，赫敏神色疲惫的走进家门，雨果冲上去紧紧地抱住了赫敏，她强笑着摸了摸雨果的头，便要走进房间，雨果突然对着赫敏说"妈妈，我有件事要和你说"

"我知道亲爱的，但能不能留到明天，妈妈还有好多事要忙"

"可是只有今天，因为今天……"

"不好意思雨果。"赫敏头也不回的打断他的话"可妈妈真的有事要忙，有什么事到明天早上再说吧"说完，她便直径走向房间，留雨果一个人在原地。

"可是今天……今天是爸爸的生日啊。"小雨果大大的眼睛中满是不敢相信的神情，他瘪着嘴，眼泪不停的往下落。一旁下棋的罗恩与罗丝也沉默了，罗恩走到雨果旁边，蹲下来看着一脸委屈的小雨果，轻轻拭去他脸上的泪珠，笑着说"妈妈没有忘记爸爸的生日，而是她有更重要的事情去做，雨果先上床睡觉吧。"说着便抱起雨果走向卧室。罗丝也跟在爸爸后面，回到自己的卧室。

"吱呀"罗恩端着一瓶南瓜汁进入卧室，赫敏正在书桌前忙着第二天的魔法部发言，她身旁数卷团起来的纸表明，她对于明天的发言毫无头绪。

"还在忙？"罗恩轻轻的问道

"嗯，明天有一个会议"赫敏没有抬头，继续忙碌着，左手接过罗恩递过来的南瓜汁，一饮而尽。

"那你先忙，我去看看孩子们有没有睡熟"罗恩笑着回答，转身离去

"等下"赫敏突然将罗恩叫住，罗恩回头看去，只见赫敏站起身，低着头，双手不自然的绞在一起，脸上满是内疚的神色"亲爱的，最近部里压力很大，事务突然加重了好多，我知道因为我工作缘故让你辞去傲罗身份，我也想给你，给孩子，给家的生活好一点，我……本来可以记得的……但是最近压力超过了我的预期……于是，我就把你的生日……给忘了……"赫敏说着，大滴大滴的泪水滴到地上

罗恩惊愕的看着梨花带雨的妻子，然后笑着走上前，将她拥入自己的怀中，用自己的身体温暖着面前还在抽泣的爱人。赫敏抬起头，仍问道："我是不是不是个好妻子，连丈夫的生日都忘了？我是不是很差劲？"

罗恩轻轻的拭去赫敏眼角残留的泪水，摇摇头，笑着说："正相反，你是个很好的妻子，你为我，为孩子们，为这个家付出了太多，我舍弃一些又何妨？"他顿了顿，继续说"而且，我已经收到来自你的生日礼物了。"

望着赫敏棕色眼眸中不解的神色，罗恩笑着，将脸埋到她卷曲而又蓬松的头发中，贪婪地吸着她身上好闻的留兰香牙膏的味道，轻轻的低语

"你就是我收到的，最好的生日礼物。"


End file.
